Aria
by stickypolkadots
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto might be an arrogant pain in the ass, but maybe it just takes a girl to show the soft side of him? OC, Zaizen Hikaru's twin. ""Ugh! Zaizen Haruto, Shitenhouji boys' tennis regular is a girl?" Then suddenly, a smirk tugged at his lips. He knew."


**I brought Aria back! (:**

**This is fanfiction. Do I really need a disclaimer?**

**okayyyy. so let's say Zaizen Hikaru had a twin - Zaizen Haruto. And they usually play doubles together. Wouldn't that be cool. :P. F.Y.I., this takes place after Nationals, before U-17.**

* * *

"Why'd you pick up a new book, Yuushi," a wine red-haired teen whined, trying all sorts of ways to snatch the book out of the blue-haired bespectacled boy. But Oshitari had a good grip, and after awhile, Mukahi decided to stop, slightly afraid that the book might tear.

"What's wrong with that?" Oshitari asked calmly, barely looking up from his book. Mukahi huffed in dissatisfaction.

"It's boring like thissssss," he whined. "Hey, do you know what's here? I've never been here before."

"Huh?" Oshitari tore his gaze from his book momentarily and glanced towards a path. "Oh, I've been here before. There's a tennis court there."

"Ehh!" Mukahi's eyes widened in surprise. "But you never mentioned it!" Oshitari simply shrugged in reply, eyes glued to his book. "Come on, we're definitely going in now." He pulled Oshitari by his sleeve, to which he barely resisted.

* * *

"Wah! There really is a court here," Mukahi was walking in, not caring about the people who were already inside began to glance at their Hyoutei uniform. They'd just finished practice, after all.

"Gakuto, you're attracting unnecessary attention," Oshitari sighed, finally closing his book and looked around. "Ah, isn't that..."

"Who said you could play here, ass?" A loud voice hollered, and the pair immediately looked up, although Oshitari's eyes were already there. This question was not directed at them, though. A black-haired boy who was probably just a year younger than the pair stood in front of a bigger boy, reaching out for a racket in the hands of the bigger boy. "This is _our_ court, on which nobody should be playing without our permission!"

"Geez, I wasn't even bothering you!" The boy scorned in response, which gained him a shove to the ground. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Mukahi suddenly called out, and both boys glanced up, an expression of recognition on one, an expression of irritation on the other.

"Ah, ah. Gakuto, look what you did," Oshitari sighed, then directed a question to the black-haired boy, "you're one of Shitenhouji's Zaizen pair, right?"

"Ah, un. Zaizen Haruto. You two are the Hyoutei's doubles pair, right? Kenya's cousin," Zaizen was slightly smiling. "It's been awhile."

The bigger boy was being ignored, and he was not happy about it. He stepped on Zaizen's leg, Zaizen flinching in response. "Don't underestimate me! Shitenhouji and Hyoutei are just a bunch of losers who lost at the Nationals! You're not even Seigaku or Rikkai Dai!"

"What did you say?!" Mukahi fumed. "Why don't we settle this with a doubles game, big guy?"

"Fine by me, loser!"

"Come on, Yuushi!" Mukahi began to take his racket from his bag, and realised Oshitari was not doing the same.

"No, I have to return home today, remember?" He shook his head. "Why don't you play with Zaizen?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Damn you, Yuushi," Mukahi frowned at his doubles partner who was walking away, then turned to Zaizen. "I don't have a choice, so let's just get this done."

* * *

"Shit... Shit!" Mukahi-Zaizen's opponents were losing badly, and it was only five minutes into the match. "How are they so... Why are their shots so fast?"

"Fast?" The pair was laughing. "If that was fast, then you have no right to underestimate Hyoutei!" Mukahi smirked.

"And Shitenhouji," Zaizen added in.

* * *

"They were such _losers_," Mukahi was saying, a grossed-out expression on his face. They'd just finish the match, and were leaving. "We didn't even use any of our skills. Hey, why're you so quiet? It's making me sound noisy. Underestimating Shitenhouji would be okay, but Hyoutei? Seriously... Hey?" Mukahi glanced at Zaizen's face properly for the first time. The twins looked quite different, but quite similar as well. One twin had a more feminine look than the other, with less piercings and slightly longer hair. Once you knew who was who, you would have no problem differentiating them. But, something was amiss this time. Zaizen was looking pale, and... Mukahi raised and eyebrow.

Suddenly, Zaizen collapsed forward to the ground, with Mukahi staring in shock. Immediately, he got down to his knees and tried to turn him over - which to Mukahi's surprise was quite easy, Zaizen being quite light - and realised his skin was cold. "Damn, he has a fever," Mukahi muttered, "what am I supposed to do now? Damn that Yuushi."

* * *

Mukahi had no choice but to carry Zaizen back to his house, he was out cold, anyway, and probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Besides, Zaizen was having an expression that looked like he was going to die, so Mukahi freaked out.

"Ara? Gakuto, who's that?" Mukahi's mother asked.

"Umm, a Shitenhouji player... Zaizen Haruto. He sort of collapsed. He has a fever."

"Eh? Well, hurry get him to a bed or something!"

Mukahi carried him to his own room and laid him down gently on his bed. He realised that he was sweating like crazy, and his shirt was soaked. That probably wouldn't help his fever, but Mukahi felt like he was being too caring. "... But I should probably just change his shirt or something..." He muttered to himself, then looked at the sophomore's face. Sighing, he took off his Hyoutei jersey and gingerly tugged the sweaty shirt up.

"Man, I can't believe my bed's gonna be all sweaty," Mukahi screwed up his nose in disgust, and pulled the shirt off. Then, he noticed something. Bandages were wrapped around Zaizen's chest. "A wound?" Curious now, Mukahi lifted the shirt higher, and immediately slapped the shirt back down. "Holy-" He had seen something. It was not very visible, but he could not have mistaken it. Two bumps. Not very big though. Mukahi could feel heat rise to his cheeks, and he knew he was blushing. As a third year tennis player, he didn't have much experience with girls. Not yet, anyway. He dashed to his mother, panting.

"Mom, go change... that... person." He pushed his jersey into her hands, her eyes widening in shock.

"Huh? Why? Isn't he your friend?"

"That's not the point! Just go, please," Mukahi sighed, as his mother nodded and walked to his room. "Ugh! Zaizen Haruto, Shitenhouji boys' tennis regular is a girl?" Then suddenly, a smirk tugged at his lips. He knew. It was definitely a big secret. If he leaked it, it would get viral, and Shitenhouji would get in trouble, big time.

* * *

"Who would've known? A fantastic player cross-dressing..." Mukahi's mother was muttering as she walked away.

"Brzzzz." Mukahi jumped in surprise at the now vibrating phone on his table. It was Zaizen's. Curious, he glanced at the display on the mobile. _Nii-san._

"Huh. Zaizen Hikaru." Mukahi muttered, a smile forming on his lips. "I should probably answer that, huh? He must be worried about his sister." He snickered before flipping the phone and placing it to his ear.

"Aria?" Zaizen's clear voice came through. Mukahi was momentarily confused.

"Aria? Oh, is that her name?" There was a short pause.

"Who're you?"

"Well, well, how could you not recognise my voice? Hyotei's Mukahi Gakuto." Another short pause.

"What do you want? Is she there?"

"What bad manners. Of course she's here. And who says I wanted anything? Oh, maybe just some blackmail... But we can always talk about it later, no big deal."

"... Where're you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'? I'm asking where you are."

"My house, of course. Opposite the Tokyo Park. Number 17."

"I'll be there. In the meantime... Keep this to yourself, or." There was a menacing tone in his voice that even Mukahi flinched at. But before he could retort, Zaizen had hung up.

* * *

Aria woke up to the unfriendly white ceiling in front of her. She blinked several times, before realising what had happened. She jumped out of the bed, and looked around, before realising that she was changed out of her original black polo and in a Hyotei jersey. She swore, and got up to look for Mukahi, finding him at his desk, probably doing homework.

"So you found out..." Aria said uncertainly. Mukahi jumped slightly - which amused Aria - and turned around, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Yep, I did. The Shitenhouji well-known doubles player likes cross-dressing!"

"I do not!"

"But, anyway, what're you doing in Tokyo? Isn't Shitenhouji in Osaka?"

"I... lost track..." Mukahi frowned suspiciously, she quickly added in, "Of time, I guess."

"Huh. Really?"

"Please... Don't tell anyone. I'll quit the club, if that's what you want, but don't tell anyone. Please."

"We'll see about that huh?" Mukahi gave a snicker. "So, why do you cross-dress? Maybe if your reason is good enough, I might consider not leaking." The moment this left his lips, he regretted it immediately. It was an extremely sensitive topic.

"Ah. I... I..." She looked away. The look in her eyes put off Mukahi's arrogance and insensitivity. She looked like she was about to cry.

"If you don't want to say so, I won't force you." Mukahi got up from his chair and walked past her, patting her head at the same time. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be Zaizen. What was with her, anyway...?"

* * *

Mukahi opened the door, to find that Zaizen had brought along Shiraishi.

"Where's she?" Zaizen's words were dripping with threat. He and Shiraishi definitely did not look happy. Mukahi sighed.

"I won't tell anyone, relax." He looked at Shiraishi for a moment, then added, "Does the entire Shitenhouji know?"

"Only the regulars."

"Oh. Hey, why does she-" Mukahi was speaking in a lower voice, hoping Aria was out of earshot, but was interrupted.

"Nii? Kura?"

"Aria, let's go," Zaizen was smiling slightly at the sight of his sister. Mukahi noticed that the look in his eyes softened. _So she was that important, huh? _He stepped to one side to let Aria pass through, but as she did, she turned around and waved at him.

Mukahi closed the door slowly.

* * *

**Well. there's that. actually, i wanted to make it MaruiBunta(my absolute crush now), but I didn't know how to start, exactly. It'll probably be the same, just with Mukahi and Oshitari changed with Marui and Jackal. And Bunta would be less evil.**

**You know, normally I don't like OC stories, but oh who cares. :P**


End file.
